Children Of Nen
by Raindreamer
Summary: Cellin and Nendil are twins and they are bound by an oath that they will never leave each other. What will happen when they are forced apart by duty? What will happen when Elrohir and Elladan leave and take Cellin's brother with them? Will she obey her pa
1. Secret Place

**Children of Nen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's. And all Characters that you do not recognize are mine. I warn all people who use my characters; I will personally find you and sue you. ï Thanks a lot!!! **

**AN/ Hi everyone! I hope all of you enjoy this story!**

**Name meanings: Cellin: Water Flowing Musically & Nendil: Lover of Water**

**Name pronunciations: Cellin is said Kehl-leen and Nendil is said, Nehn-deel **

**Chapter one: Secret Place**

**Prologue**

**Under a blossoming apple tree in Rivendell sat two young elves. They were identical twins and they sat with their backs to the tree in deep thought. They were one thousand years old, which would be the equivalent of Seventeen in our age but they looked so much younger. They were both thinking of the future. Earlier that evening their parents had talked about sending Nendil away to Mirkwood so he could live with his father's best friend. His father's friend was the expert on archery and all the other things they wanted Nendil to learn. They thought that Cellin would be better off learning from her Aunt in Rivendell. **

**The two were horrified at the idea of being separated and so they begged their parents not to send Nendil away. Their parents were shocked at the reaction and decided to wait for when Nendil was older. Now they were worried that they could be separated forever.**

**Cellin let a stray sob leave her lips and Nendil got up and sat down next to her. "Don't worry sister. I Promise you that we will never be apart." She locked onto his eyes with her own and said tearfully; "Really?" he nodded and smiled. "Yes. I give you my word I will never leave you." She nodded in return. "And I will never leave you." **

**He took out his knife and made a small cut in his palm. Then he took her hand gently and made a small cut in hers. He linked his hand with hers and he held them up to the sun. "With this blood combined, the promise has been signed. In blood all is true I shall never leave you." She smiled and repeated, "With this blood combined, the promise has been signed. In blood all is true I shall never leave you."**

**8830 years later...**

**Deep inside the borders of Rivendell, under a crystal cascading waterfall stood an elven girl of about 9830years old. Her appearance was that of a 17 year old but her ways were much more refined. She carried the grace of the elves and her every move was precise and full of expression. Elves aged slowly and she would start to look older a few thousand years from now.**

**Her hazel eyes searched the rocks behind the waterfall and her hands felt eagerly for an opening. She brushed her dark blond hair, which was soaking wet and hung in ringlets around her face, away from her eyes, and wiped the water droplets away from her eyelids with the back of her hand. She was exhausted and her legs would barely hold her anymore. "It's not here Nendil!" she cried in desperation. She waded away from the falling water and flung herself on top of a large rock. Her light green long dress was soaking wet up to her chest. She bent her knees and rested her head on top of them, letting a few tears of frustration run from her eyes.**

**Suddenly a figure immerged from the trees on the right side of the River bank. He was wearing a dark blue pair of loose fitting pants with a small tie at his waist. His chest was bare. His features were soft but strong and everything from his skin tone to his eyes matched the young Elleth sitting on the rock. The Elven boy wadded into the water and climbed up next to his twin sister. He leaned over and gave her an encouraging hug saying, "We will. Don't worry." Both hazel eyes met and seeing the frustration in his nearly always patient sister he said softly, "Stay here. I will look for the opening. Keep watch for anyone else ok?" She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." He smiled brilliantly and laughed. "Don't worry Cellin! After all you are the one who always gets in trouble." **

**Cellin smiled and pushed her brother back into the water. After a few seconds he resurfaced with a shocked look on his face. "Cellin!" She giggled and said, "Hurry up Nendil! We don't have long before Adar will come looking for us." He shook his head and without another word he headed over to the waterfall. Ducking under the torrent of water, Nendil dove under the surface.**

**Cellin thought back to why they were here. Her brother and her had heard a story when they were little about a under water cave that held the sword of a mighty elven warrior. "It's only a fairy tale Cellin, Nendil. Don't be fooled by stories." That was what their mother had said but now they had proof. She did not believe the sword was there but she HAD found the cave. **

**Cellin had gone swimming at night when she found a red gem under the water. She had stepped on it and cut her foot. Her feet were now bare and she realized that due to her elven healing the cut was already gone. On her way to the surface she had seen a small outcropping under the water. She got out of the pool and placed the gem on land. When she went back under the water she couldn't see very well. The moon was out and the water was dark. She gave up after a while and told her brother about the gem and the cave. They had decided to come back today and search. **

**Her thoughts were interrupted when Nendil broke the top of the water. Beads of water glistened as they ran down his bare chest. He smiled at her and waved saying, "I found it!" She slid back into the water and swam over to him. "Where?" He motioned for her to come closer and when she reached him he grabbed her hand and they both dove under the water.**

**As they went under the water Cellin felt the familiar sense of panic fill her. When she was very little she had almost drowned in a lake. Her father had pulled her out of the murky depths just in time. Since then she had become the best swimmer Rivendell had ever seen. She loved the water but she normally had to wait a few minutes before the fear faded.**

**After they swam for about 20 seconds she felt her brother's hand tighten and pull her under a large cleft of under water rock. Her lounges were screaming for air and she was about to panic when her head broke the surface. "Are you all right?" She heard her brother's concern in his voice and so she gave no delay in saying, "I'm ok Nendil." He smiled and she saw relief wash over his face. He pulled her along in the water till they reached a flat rock bottom. **

**The cave was dark but light came in through small wholes in the ceiling. The water lapped against the rock beach that was no longer then 7 feet. After you got out of the water the cave widened and led into a tunnel. On the rock laid numerous gems. "These must be worth a fortune!" Her brother exclaimed. She was looking around the cave and somehow her eyes caught onto a ledge on the left wall. "Look at that! There's something up there!" her brother turned around and was about to tell her to be careful when he noticed she was already climbing up the wall and onto the ledge. "Cellin!" **

**Cellin ignored him, something else held her attention. There on the ledge slept an elf. His body was beaten and his blond hair was matted. His eyes were closed in a tell-tale sign he was suffering and needed urgent care. **

**She looked down his body and noticed his tunic was torn. Then she saw it, on his side was a large gapping wound that looked to be from a sword. She was never afraid of blood before but this wound was no ordinary wound. He should have been dead but his faint breathing could still be heard. **

**A small yelp left her lips and she stepped back. Unfortunately that was the end of the ledge. She waved her arms wildly to try to regain her balance but it was too late, she was falling.**

"**Cellin! No!" Her brother's voice was drowned out by water. Soon she felt the panic build up inside her. The water flooded over her head and her breath was taken away. Her head hit a rock on the bottom of the water and she felt a searing pain travel around her head as the rock's edge slid around her temple. Soon everything went dark.**

**Then she felt pressure at her knees and her back. Cellin felt a soft gel like feeling pass over her. The pressure tightened and she frowned. This didn't feel right. Suddenly she felt something cold rush over her and air filled her lounges, forcing a cough. She heard a voice call to her but she was cold now and only wanted to go back to that dark warm place she had found only minutes ago.**

"**CELLIN LISEN TO ME! Please come back! You can't do this to me!" The voice filled her soul and she struggled to regain light. Soon her vision cleared and she could see a very foggy picture of her brother. No, wait that wasn't a picture that was Nendil! He needed her. She cried out and felt pain in her head. Her vision had cleared and the cave had materialized right in front of her eyes. "Nendil?" she choked. He smiled as tears ran down his face and he pulled her into his chest, rocking her like a baby. "Oh Cellin you scared me so much." She gripped his shoulders and whispered, for that was all she could do at the moment, "Up on the ledge...There is an elf on the ledge...He's wounded."**

**Nendil sat his sister up against the wall and checked on her one last time. "Are you sure you will be ok?" She nodded painfully and felt the back of her head. "It's just a small cut. It burns like hell fire but it's only a cut." He nodded and left her for the ledge. She saw him climb up to the top and lift the wounded elf onto his shoulders. She shook her head and tried to clear her vision, which was quickly blurring.**

"**Will he live?" She called out to him. He shook his head. "I don't know Cellin. We should take him back to Lord Elrond but I don't think he would survive the journey to the top of the water." She looked at the ground before an idea hit her. "Then we will just have to breathe for him!" He looked at her oddly as he set the elf down next to her. "What do you mean?" "I will breathe for him. You'll pull us to the top." He looked at her as if she was crazy. "And what will you do for air little one?" She stood and looked at him angrily. "Don't call me that! I think you forget you are my twin and you are just as little as I am. I can stand the swim without air. We both know I'm the better swimmer anyways." **

**He looked her doubtfully before shrugging his shoulders. "All right, we will try. But if anything goes wrong I'm leaving you here with him and getting help." She huffed and walked over to the suffering elf. "Naneth..." the elf moaned. "He said something!" Cellin exclaimed. Nendil shook his head and said urgently, "He is hallucinating. We have to hurry and get him out of here." She nodded and with the help of her brother they lifted him up between them. **

**They wadded into the water and her brother said in a tone her father might have used, "Now I want you to be careful. If feel you can't make it just tap my shoulder and we will come right back. Do you understand me Cellin?" She nodded and mocked him saying, "Yes adar (Father). I promise not to wander too far into the woods and I won't tease my poor brother." She flashed him a beautiful smiled, which her mother always claimed came from her side of the family, and started to swim out into the water.**

**She treaded water for a few minutes and said, "Ok I'm ready Nendil." He nodded and swam out to her with his arm around the other elf's waist. **

**Cellin took a deep breath and dove under. She felt her brother brush alongside her right arm and they headed down below the rock. Once they reach the end of the rock Cellin swam closer to the nameless elf and pressed her lips to his mouth. She breathed air into his lounges and then swam alone for the surface. Coming around the rock, she kicked her legs and propelled herself up.**

**She broke the water and gulped down the air. The waterfall was right above her and it was splashing over her head. A few seconds later Nendil immerged from the water and she helped him carry the Elf to the shore. Once they reached the shore Cellin and her brother flopped down on it, breathing heavily. The woods around them were as quiet as before. The trees alone stood witness to the journey begun by the two twins in saving this elf's life.**

**After a few minutes of well deserved air breathing, the two twins sat up and lifted the elf in-between them. Nendil held most of the weight as they walked and his elven strength made it easier for him. Cellin grunted and striated her back. Her vision was somehow sharper yet also she felt lightheaded. **

"**Are you doing all right sister?" **

**Cellin nodded and shifted the weight. "I think so."**

**They struggled as they went but soon they were on the streets of Rivendell and someone rushed up to them saying, "What happened?" Nendil shifted the weight so that more was on him then on his sister and said heavily, "We found him somewhere near the falls. He needs urgent care your majesty." **

**The Ellon they were talking to was Elrohir. He was son of the mighty Lord Elrond. He was also a twin and they had become fast friends with the royal pair. Nendil always called them "Your majesty" because it got on their nerves. **

**He had long dark hair and dark brown eyes. His features were soft and he was the more serious of the two. His brother was named Elladan and he was funniest. Elrohir was funny too but was more immersed in books and learning then his carefree brother.**

**He looked over the elf and then with a small nod he took over the side that Cellin was carrying and said, "Can you help him Cellin?" She looked down at the wound as they walked and said, "Why? Isn't Lord Elrond Here?" The worry in her voice was obvious and she cringed at the thought of doing the operation alone. "No, our father left this morning. He had to go to Lothlorien and help with a sick patient." Cellin stopped walking besides them and watched her brother and Elrohir carry the wounded elf up the winding stairs. She gulped down the queasiness in her throat. **

**Then with a big sigh she hurried to catch up to them. When she got to the top of the stairs she ran into Elladan. With one look at her face he grabbed her shoulders and said worriedly, "What is it Cellin? What's wrong?" She grabbed his hands and pulled him off into the direction that her brother and Elrohir were going. When they caught up he jerked away from her and went to examine the wound. They brought the ellon into a spare healing room and placed him on the bed. **

**Elladan looked him over and sighed. He stripped the ragged shirt off him and said urgently, "Brother, hurry and get me some hot water, bandages, and father's ointment. I will also need the necessary things for stitches." He then looked up into Cellin eyes and said, "I will need your help." She nodded and put aside her fear. This elf's life depended on HER and she wasn't going to let him die because she was afraid of a little blood...**

**She came around the bed and before she knelt down she said to her brother with a smile, "You better get a shirt on or all the Elleth will be crowding in here any minute and I won't have room to work." He smiled and said, "I could say the same about your soaking wet dress milady." **

**Cellin rolled her eyes and said softly, "At least I don't go looking for attention."**

**He huffed, turned on his heal and left the room. She paid him no heed and knelt down besides Elladan. "What do we need to do?"...**

**Three hours later**

**Cellin was exhausted. The operation was a success and everyone else had left the room. They had stitched up the wound and cleaned out the many scraps and cuts over his body. Her limbs felt like stone and she could barely move. Her knees were week from kneeling by the bedside and her head hurt like nothing she had felt before. **

**She was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the patient's bed and her head in her hands when Elrohir came into the room quietly. "Cellin, are you ok?" She brought her head up slowly, keep one hand on the injured side of her head and nodded saying, "I should be ok, just tired is all." **

**He looked at her for a moment but she could tell he wasn't buying it. Suddenly she felt something hot and sticky run down her arm. She looked down and saw a stream of blood run off her elbow and on to her now dried green dress. Her head was bleeding! **

**Elrohir saw the blood and rushed over to her. "Let me see." He placed his cool hands on her face and tilted her head to one side. He looked at the "scratch" and said shocked, "Cellin this is very bad!" She pulled away from him and stood up saying, "its fine. It's only a scratch." Then it happened. With full force her head swam and she found herself falling to the floor. Elrohir caught her just in time and then swung her into his strong arms. **

**Elrohir was almost certain she was unconscious. He rushed out of the room and brought her up to one of the higher level bedrooms. **

**He swung open the door to his room and laid her down on his bed. He grabbed the washbasin on the nightstand and filled it with cool water. Placing the towel and dipping it into the water, he rung it out and cleared the blood away from the side of her head. **

**Cellin moaned and whimpered as he touched the wound. Nendil couldn't have seen it because her hair was in the way but the cut ran from her temple all the way behind her head where it deepened. **

**Elrohir shook his head and said softly, "Hush now Cellin. Don't move your head or you'll make it worse." She opened her eyes slowly and he was greeted with the hazel green that haunted him every night, his heart beet a hundred times faster as he looked into her eyes and she starred back into his unmoving. **

**Then her eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly some one cleared their throat and Elrohir turned around to find his brother Elladan staring in at him with concern for Cellin and laughter for him in his eyes. "What happened to her Ro?" he used the nick name that they had called each other for years. "She has a wound on her head but she hasn't told me how it got there yet Dan."**

**Then Nendil walked into the room with a smile on his face. His smile faded at seeing his sister on the bed and the blood stained cloth next to her. **

**Nendil raced over and said urgently, "Is it her head?" Elrohir looked at him surprised and said, "You knew about it?" Nendil turned to look at Elrohir saying, "It looked like a scrape from when I saw it. I didn't see that it went this deep." **

**Elrohir nodded and said scolding, "And how, pray tell, did she get this wound?" Nendil looked back and him and scowled saying, "She fell of a ledge and fell into the water. Her head hit a rock at the bottom." Elrohir stood up and looking down at Cellin in her helpless form. He said, turning back to Nendil, "And you didn't think twice about checking to see if it could be worse? Well how intelligent of you! I'll have you know that she could have died from a head wound like that! At least I have the sense not to let Arwen go walking around with a head wound and pretend it's fine! It's a good thing I found her when I did."**

**Nendil was fuming mad now. "She said she was fine and was much more concerned about the elf we found at the time. Since SHE said there was NOTHING wrong and it was ONLY scratch I thought she was fine! She is my sister and I know far more about her then you do! I am the one who watches over her and I know how to take care of my own sister. I've done just fine without you so far!"**

**A moan escaped Cellin's mouth and opening her eyes she said angrily, "You two are the most arrogant selfish and stupidest elves I have ever met." She sat up and slowly stood from the bed. **

**Elrohir went to lay her back down but she glared at him saying, "First of All I was going to be fine and I didn't need YOUR help." She then looked at her brother and said viscously, "Second of all, I know how to take care of myself. I'm the one who watches over what I do. How dare both of you try to fight over me like I was your own property! I can take care of myself and I plan on walking home by myself as well." **

**Elrohir and Nendil stood there, shocked and ashamed. Both of them were speechless at her outburst and couldn't quite even manage an apology.**

**Elladan stood forward and said sweetly, "Well if it isn't too much trouble I would be glad to walk you home and help you with bandaging your head. It is hard to bandage something you can not see." He chuckled and Cellin smiled. With one more glare to the other two in the room she said, "I would be happy if you came with me Elladan." She took his outstretched arm and he led her out of the room with a small wink at his brother.**

**Back in the room Elrohir sighed and mumbled to Nendil, "I'm sorry mellon." (Friend) Nendil nodded and said solemnly, "Indeed I feel the same Mellon." **

**They turned toward the door and Nendil looked into Elrohir's eyes. He saw something he hadn't noticed before and knowledge flooded through him. "You are in Love with my sister aren't you?" Elrohir looked at him and he knew denial would do no good. "Yes..." **

**He looked down at the floor and then said, "I fear she hates me now though." Nendil shook his head and put his hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "No she doesn't but you must tell her." **

**Elrohir shook his head. "I can't. I mean I tried to tell her but I just can't. She would do better off without me anyway." Nendil shook his head. "That isn't true. We both acted like orcs but I know my sister and there is no doubt that by morning she will be back here and apologizing even though we are the ones who need to apologize. **

"**She has a kind heart and she must be feeling horrible. I have only seen her do that when she is scared, hurt or exhausted. Right now I think she is just tired and a bit scared. She gets scared when she gets mad at me." He flashed a big smile and said, "That's because she gets upset that she can't feel so protected by my amazing strength." **

**Elrohir laughed and gave Nendil a playful punch in the shoulder. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I don't think it's safe to walk home until you know she's not on the road. Kind heart or not, right now I think your sister might kill you if she sees you next to her." Nendil gulped and followed Elrohir out of the room, hoping he was wrong.**

**Cellin followed Elladan out of the bedroom and down the hall. He led her into a white room with very little of anything. There was one large platform and he sat her on top of it. "Just stay there a minute All right?" She nodded and looked around the room. Everything was white. The floor was a marble white with specks of grey. The table and or platform she was sitting on was some kind of metal and the ceiling was a soft white. Elladan reemerged in the room and walked up to her. He pulled out a long strip of cloth and began to pull her hair back and rap it around her head wound. "What is this place?" **

**He wouldn't look at her as he wrapped her head but he answered her. "This is where my father brought my mother when we found her. This was once a beautiful place. Now he uses it for fixing minor cuts and bruises, which by the way he never takes care of. He leaves that stuff up to Arwen. He can't stand to come here." **

**Elladan finished wrapping her head and he said with a wink, "Well now you're good as new! That should be healed in a few days." **

**She nodded and grabbed his wrist as he was about to leave the room and put back the extra bandages. He turned around and looked at her. "Where is your Mother Elladan?" He smiled sadly and said, "She sailed into the west a long time ago." **

**He looked at the ceiling a minute when she let go of his wrist and then said with some difficulty, "We found her actually, me and Elrohir. She didn't even look like our mother anymore. She was so...scared and hurt...it just wasn't the same." **

**Cellin nodded and then shook her head, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." He cut her off and then said with another sad smile, "It's ok Cellin. My father doesn't talk about it and sometimes I wish he would. I can't remember much before she was taken." **

**He looked back into her eyes and then finished by saying, "Someday I will see her again but for now I have a full time job... Taking care of elleths like you who forget they cannot fly." She smiled and gave him a playful slap on the arm.**

**Elladan smiled and Cellin laughed. "I feel horrid." She said all at once. He looked at her oddly and asked, "For what?" She frowned and looked over at the door. "I really shouldn't have yelled at Elrohir and Nendil they were only trying to..." **

"**Rip each other's throats out and capture you as a slave." He interrupted. She grinned and then said, "No Elladan they were only trying to help." He nodded. "Yes but they were wrong and they owe you an apology." **

**She put her head to one side and then said, "I think I better go talk to them." She got up and then wished she didn't because suddenly her vision shifted and she felt woozy. Elladan came around to her and put his arm around her waist. "Are you ok?" he asked, fully concerned. She nodded "I'm not sure..." She tried to keep her eyes open but the dizziness took over her. She slumped against him, unconscious.**

"**ELROHIR! NENDIL!" Elladan called out. He lifted her up and laid her down on the table. After a few minutes the two sullen elves rushed into the room. "What happened now?" asked Elrohir. "She was fine and then when she stood up she just collapsed." **

**Elrohir nodded and said to Nendil, "Go and tell your parents that Cellin will be staying here for the night. She is much too exhausted and sick to move. She has a head injury and It could become worse if we move her too much. It's too far for her to go like this." **

**Nendil nodded and then looked back to his sister. "I will return and stay here with her. This won't take long, please keep her safe." Elrohir put his hand on Nendil's shoulder. "Don't worry Nendil. Cellin will be fine." Nendil nodded and left the room, sprinting down the hallway and running for home.**

**Elrohir went over to the table and said, "We need to move her to a better place where father can check on her." **

**Elladan walked over to his brother and asked, "He's coming back already?" Elrohir nodded as he began to gently lift her off the table. "He will be here in the morning." Elladan nodded and then helped his brother by carrying Cellin's legs as they walked out of the room. **

**Elladan sighed and said, "Ok, I think there is a spare room down by the elf we just operated on." Elrohir wouldn't look at his brother as he said, "No, We can put her in my room and I will sleep down here." Elladan looked at his brother oddly before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Well she would have a better place to sleep..."**

**Elrohir nodded and said, "You go and check on the elf. I will take her up." He swung one of his arms, catching Cellin under her knees and then looked at his brother, "He will need constant supervision if he is to heal." He took her up the stairs carrying her bridle style to the top where he disappeared out of sight.**

**Elladan was worried about his brother and he shook his head as he went to check on the elf. His brother was desperately in love with Cellin although he would not admit it to Elladan. Elladan knew though. He also knew that Elrohir would do anything for Cellin if she asked him to. He would never tell her unless he thought she might love him too. He sighed and headed into the room.**

**Elrohir laid Cellin down on his bed and covered her with a blanket. She moaned and rolled on her side. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down next to her. He moved a few stray strands of hair away from her eyes that were closed in unconsciousness. He was worried about her but he knew she would be fine. **

**He was cherishing every moment alone with her because he knew Nendil would not be back for a while and Elladan was checking on the wounded elf. The moon had risen and sunset had passed long ago. He looked out on the stars and sighed. Some day he would tell her how he felt. Someday... Cellin rolled over to face him suddenly and he saw her eyes slowly open. **

**Elrohir smiled at her and whispered, "Hello sleeping star." She smiled tiredly and blinked two times. "Where are Nendil and Elladan?" **

**His smiled faded and he sighed. "Elladan is checking on the elf you rescued and your brother went to tell your parents you would be staying here." She looked at him oddly and then made a face. "I don't need to stay here, I can walk home. I do it all the time." She pressed her elbows on the bed and started to get up. Elrohir got out of his chair and sat down next to her on the bed. He gently pushed her shoulders back down and said, "Oh no Cellin, you have a serious head wound and if you move around it will get worse. You MUST stay the night." She nodded and looked around her. "This...this is your...room?" **

**Elrohir nodded and then said, "If you don't want to sleep here that's all right you know?"  
**

**She looked around and then back at him. She studied his eyes for a few minutes and then sighed saying, "No that's ok Elrohir I'm fine." He smiled and then said softly, "lie down and sleep, you won't miss anything." She nodded and then rolled over on her other side. She sighed and the last thing she felt was a soft hand on her shoulder and a whisper, "Goodnight...Mellon." **


	2. LOst love

The Children of Nen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.R.R.T.

A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks to Helkardowen, for my first review of this story.

And thanks also to my beta Ral.

Here goes chapter two of CHILDREN OF NEN

Chapter two: Lost love

Cellin woke with the sunshine beating down on her through the two windows in Elrohir's room. She rolled over painfully and noticed her brother sleeping on the floor next to the bed. She leaned over and brushed the stray golden hairs away from his innocent, sleeping face.

Nendil stirred, his open and distant-looking eyes suddenly cleared. "Cellin?!" he shot up and asked quickly, "Are you feeling well?"

She laughed softly. "I'm fine Muindor." (Brother)

He flashed a brilliant smile and said, "Good. You had us all worried."

She looked around the room and asked softly, "How long was I asleep?"

He seemed reluctant to answer but said quietly, "You have been asleep for two days muinthel." (Sister)

Cellin looked at him shocked. "Where are Naneth and Adar?" He shook his head and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Don't worry so much. They are home, waiting for your return. Lord Elrond advised them to worry not and wait for news of your waking." She nodded and rested her head back down on the clean white pillow.

Suddenly there was a small tap on the door and a dark haired elf slipped inside the room with a try full of food. She was beautiful beyond belief. Her grey eyes betrayed her as the sister of Elrohir and Elladan; Arwen.

"Oh thank the Valar you are awake!" She said and walked forward with the tray.

Cellin smiled and said softly, "Arwen, it does my heart good to see you again." Arwen nodded and placed the food next to Cellin on the bed.

"You must regain your strength before Elrohir and Elladan come in here. You will need all the strength you can muster with those careless fools."

Cellin laughed and took a sip of the red wine on the silver tray. She placed the silver cup back on the try and took some of the elvish bread. "I don't think I can eat all of this Arwen."

Cellin just caught the worried look that Arwen shot at Nendil before she took a bite of the bread. She chewed it thoughtfully and then put it down. The truth was that she wasn't hungry at all. Nor was she weak. Cellin felt as if she could march to battle at any given moment and still have energy for the victory celebration. Normally she might have been a little hungry but she wasn't now.

Nendil was about to plead for his sister to eat when Elrohir and Elladan burst into the room. "Cellin!" They both said at once. Cellin laughed sweetly and pushed the tray away. Elladan walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "It is good to see you awake!"

Arwen was getting visibly angry. "You two really must leave. Cellin has to recover her strength." Elladan was about to say something when Cellin sighed and quickly jumped out of the bed, barely jostling the tray of food.

"I am well sweet Princess! My feet cannot bear to be confined in bed. My spirit seeks the sun from other places then this room."

Arwen shook her head and picked up the tray. "For ones so old, you all act so young." Elrohir was silent as Elladan responded.

"For one so young you act so old. You should not be so concerned with the duties of royalty. Come sister! Come and join us in our merry ways!"

Elrohir put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let her go. She wishes not to make a fool of herself such as we do constantly."

Elladan looked at his brother's somber face and asked, "What troubles you brother?"

Elrohir shook his head. "I have received news from father." The room quieted and Arwen put the tray back down on the bed. Her beautiful grey eyes clouded over in fear.

"The band of orcs has been tracked. We leave in the morning."

Nendil rose from the bed and asked with a worried gaze, "They have returned?" Elrohir nodded.

"Then I will accompany you. If my father leaves then I shall not be far behind."

Cellin and Arwen watched on as the brothers talked. Finally Cellin broke into the conversation. "What are you speaking of?" Elrohir looked at her with a somber face.

"A band of orcs has hung loose around the borders. They have tried to attack but cannot get past. The power of the elves is too great. Yet recently an elvish child escaped from his mothers arms. He got lost in the woods and...wandered too far past safety...he is...dead."

Elladan nodded and continued for his brother. "The father of the child went looking for him along with three others. They found the child strung up in the forest, dead. When they reached him orcs stormed them in incredible numbers. The father and two others have been killed. The surviving elf in sorely wounded and may not live."

Cellin looked away in horror. Arwen showed no visible response to the news but her hands were shaking badly.

Nendil walked over to her and took the tray and set it down on the dresser nearby. He stepped forward and Arwen wrapped her arms around his neck. Elves had the ability to comfort complete strangers of their own kind and feel comfortable about it. Nendil's bond with Arwen, however, was more then that. Cellin and the twins knew of the affection that the two shared was much more then friends. Cellin knew that Nendil loved Arwen.

Elrohir looked back to Cellin. "Elladan, Nendil and I, along with twenty others, travel at dusk tomorrow. Your father is leading the party. We shall hunt down the orcs and kill them."

Cellin looked back at Elrohir with a look of disgust,

"You would lead twenty elves to their deaths? These are no ordinary orcs.

You speak of surprise and using children as bate. What orc does these things? These plans have well been thought out. Do you really think they do not expect an army to defend Rivendell?"

Elrohir gritted his teeth. "What would you have us do? We cannot cower in fear any longer from these beasts! I will not stand by and see another, like my mother, be destroyed. First a child then a father, what next? Soon we shall wake up to the sound of mourning. Mothers shall weep over their children while we pretend to take action. I will no longer stand by and watch such suffering among the immortal."

"You make them suffer! Why cause more pain by taking away brothers and fathers? Are they not as valuable?!"

"Don't speak of things you do not understand Cellin! Your fear of losing your brother would stand in the way of riding us of this threat forever?!"

"You cannot rid us of this threat. Evil is everywhere! More will come Elrohir! More will come. You forget I also know the pain of losing one held dear. I will not risk _that _again!"

Her face went from anger to sorrow as she spoke of her dearest friend.

"What would you have us do?"

The angry question flowed through Cellin like water in a river bed. She walked over to a wooden chair across the room and sat down. "I don't know...I don't know." The defeat in her eyes shocked Elladan.

Arwen had long ago stepped away from Nendil as she watched the exchange between Elrohir and Cellin. Cellin's green dress had been changed. Arwen had made sure that she had a clean white one on. It was a bit wrinkled now but it still flowed beautifully down her body. The head bandage had been changed and it was clean, with no blood.

Cellin rested her head in her hands and said softly, "I'm sorry Elrohir. I'm sorry." Their elven ears picked up the soft reply and their keen eyes watched as Elrohir walked over to Cellin and, kneeling in front of her, embraced her in a his arms.

"I will bring them back safely. I promise you."

Cellin nodded, holding back her tears. When Elrohir let her go and stepped back she said resolutely and determined, "I am coming with you."

Elrohir, Elladan, and Nendil all responded at the same time with a firm, "No"

Cellin rose from her chair, fire in her eyes, and said, "Why not? Other female elves fight with you. I can fight just as well, if not better, then them and you know it."

Elrohir sighed and said in aggravation to Nendil, "You deal with your sister!" He threw his hands up and stormed out of the room.

Nendil turned to her with an unyielding face. "You are not going and that is an order." Cellin walked up to him and jabbed his chest with her finger. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

He smiled and pushed her hand away. "Your brother."

In a couple hours Cellin was home. Her mother had scolded her for not

telling anyone about her head and also for going into the lake with Nendil and not telling anyone. "You could have been killed! Or drowned!" she had said. "Sometimes I wonder if you have gotten the complete wood elf side of your father. Reckless and stubborn! Oh my dear Cellin I could have lost you yesterday!"

Nendil had left with Elrohir, Elladan, and their friend Adandil. She didn't know where they went off to because she was too mad at them to ask. Arwen had accompanied her home and Cellin returned the dress Arwen had left her.

Now she was outside in her favorite tree, watching the sun rise higher in the sky. She had changed from the white dress, Arwen had leant her, into a soft violet one that her mother had made. It came to her knees and then fanned out in a translucent material that came to her calves. The sleeves came to her elbow and also fanned out in the see-through violet tinted material.

Thoughts rushed through her head. This morning was the first time she had ever spoken of her friend' death since he had happened long ago. Pain filled her soul and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would break down. There was so much more to that story...so much more she yearned to tell...so much that she couldn't...

Her eyes scanned the horizon for any signs of danger. She had never thought of her safety before. After what her brother and the twins said she was constantly on edge.

After a while she settled down into her perch.

It was at least three hours before she decided to go home.

As she started her walk she began to sing an old song her grandmother had taught her. It was soft and sweet. The words flowed from one to another and held meaning unlike the rest. To place those words in common tongue would do them no justice.

"My love, why have you left me?

My dear, why have you not returned?

I know some where you'll find me.

I know some where out there.

When the skies are blue

All I see is you and my heart breathes again

When you love me I can spread my wings

When you whisper to me I know I can

After all this time it's true

No matter what separate us I will forever belong to you."

When at last she reached home she sighed and smiled.

The cottage was made of grey stone and had numerous plants and flowers around it. There was a small pool out front and there were water lilies in it. Pink and lavender flowers covered the walls along will vines and there was a small grey stoned well with a brown wooden bucket hanging from a rope, just above the rim of the well.

Cellin entered into the wooden door and she could hear her mother singing softly as she cooked. As she walked down the narrow hallway and entered the living room she gazed at the paintings hanging from the walls. She noticed the living room was different somehow. There was a new bookcase across the room and the sunny manner of the house sent a warm and comforting feeling through her.

When she entered the kitchen Cellin's mother turned around, wooden spoon held high.

"Cellin I would like you to meet our guest. Your father sent for him. He is an old friend and he has journeyed long to reach us in time for the fighting tomorrow."

Just as she said that a tall elf walked into the room. His semblance was that of an angelic being. He had long silver hair and shockingly cold blue eyes. His eyes pierced right through her and she looked away nervously.

He spoke with a soft and strong voice and every syllable was said with precise accuracy. He had broad shoulders and a tall build. His head was held high but throughout his strong appearance she saw gentleness beneath his eyes.

"You must be Cellin. I have heard much of you and I see now that not all of the words spoken hold close to the truth. You are much lovelier in person Milady."

With a slight bow he said, "My name is Sildathar."

Cellin bowed and smiled faintly. She noticed how he scrutinized her closely and seemed to pick up every detail of her stance. His eyes never left her and she felt herself lose the warm feeling she had gained when she entered her house. She felt exposed and cold in his gaze.

Her mother smiled at Sildathar and nodded. Then turning to Cellin she shook her head. "Just look at you! Your hair is a mess with branches and there remains wildness in your eyes!" With an exasperated sigh she smiled and continued.

"You have your father's spirit." Her eyes ventured off into a dream before she shook her head and said more firmly, "Go find Nendil. He is very late. I believe he and the twins are by the river. Oh and if Sildathar does not mind I would wish for you not to go alone. Your father will not return for dinner tonight. He and Lord Elrond are planning for tomorrow's attack."

Sildathar bowed. "It would be my pleasure to escort your daughter. It is the least I can do for your generosity."

Cellin nodded and left the room. Her spirits, which were high before, had now sunk. The last person she had wanted to see was Nendil. Now she had to also be forced to speak with Elrohir. The elf accompanying her was also not exactly a thing she looked forward to.

Cellin left the cottage with Sildathar closely walking next to her right side. The elf was a strange thing to her. She had never met some one so... striking... before.

She sighed. To her utter dismay and horror she found herself crying. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the grassy floor below. What caused this?

She knew it was because the separation was close. Last night she had heard her parents speaking of sending Nendil away to Mirkwood as they had originally planned. It would not be long now. What was worse was that she knew that Nendil would go willingly. He had changed. His desire to see new things and find himself had often left her alone, waiting.

She found herself waking in the morning only to find he had already gone. He hadn't waited for her. She pretended not to care but deep inside she knew she was losing him, slowly and painfully. He had forgotten her. But she would follow in his shadow until he remembered. _she _would not so easily forget the promise that lay between them.

Sildathar put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from walking. They were deeper inside the forest now. The sun cast lazy beams down on the leafy ground and a fall breeze blew around, equally lazy.

Cellin looked away from his liquid silver-blue eyes and hoped he would not see the salty tears that graced her sharp elven features. But he did.

He said nothing to her but she knew he was curious. Cellin wiped away the tears and walked a bit faster, breaking the contact between them. She walked next to him as she tried to clear her head of his face.

When they arrived into the clearing Nendil, Elrohir, Elladan and Adandil were sitting by the river. Elrohir was polishing his bow and Cellin spied a map near the rock he was sitting on. Nendil was lounging with his back against the tree while Elladan and Adandil splashed waist deep into the river, trying to see who could become the wettest before sun set no doubt.

So this was where they had all gone off to.

Adandil was a friend that Nendil and Cellin had shared since they were young. Now however, he was more a friend to Nendil then Cellin. His long black hair stood out in contrast to his blue eyes.

When the two immerged out of the trees Nendil shot up from where he was sitting and silence swept over the group. Everyone noticed the silver companion who accompanied Cellin and they also took note to her cold manner and tone as she said wistfully, "Mother wants you home."

Surprising all of them Cellin turned to leave. Before she could get any farther she realized if she went home without Nendil her mother would be terribly displeased and she would no doubt have to perform little errands until Nendil returned. She closed her eyes and shook her head in aggravation and turned around, going to sit by the river, not far from Elladan.

Sildathar bowed. "My name is Sildathar and I have come to aid you. I am staying here for the remainder of my need. I hear that the orcs menace is closer to your borders."

Elrohir smiled and bowed his head. "You are welcome here. The more elves we can spare the better. My name is Elrohir and that wet blob over there is my brother Elladan. This is Nendil and that is Adandil."

Cellin was oblivious to the words spoken between the two. All she knew was that Sildathar had already forgotten about her and was sitting down by Elrohir, going over the map he had brought. Sildathar was a bit older then Cellin. She could tell by his eyes. That was the way to tell the age of an elf.

As she sat with her bare feet in the river she thought of how it was when the twins and Nendil used to include her in everything. She was acting selfish and childish and she knew it. That was probably what Sildathar thought of her as well.

Suddenly she looked at the river with a new light. This place was sacred to her. She remembered a promise she had made to herself to return here one day and retrieve the only thing she had left of her friend.

Cellin quickly rose from where she was sitting, grabbed the skirt of her dress. Tying it around her waist, she wadded out farther into the River. No one seemed to notice her. In one swift movement she dove under the surface.

The water was warm and clear but she knew that they could not see her. As she swam she reached a small bag under the water, anchored down by a large rock and tied shut with a rope. She moved the rock and, grabbing the bag, swam for the surface.

When she burst out of the water, her blond hair whipping around her wet face she refused to look at anyone, although she was sure they were looking at her. Oh how she wished they would ignore her.

When she got to the bank she sat down on a stone and opened the sack. Inside there was a small dagger that her best friend had given her. He had been killed by orcs and this was the only treasure he had.

The hilt was gold and three stones were imbedded in it. One was an emerald, one was a ruby, and one was a diamond. They represented the three things that both of them had held dear.

Emerald represented the green stage of their life when they were young and in need of a friend. Both of them had met and confided in each other like you would a diary.

Ruby represented blood. One time when the were little he had sworn to her that no matter how far away he was they would never truly be a part. He had to move to Lothlorien and they had both shed blood as their oath, much like she and Nendil had.

Diamond represented the clear streams of Lothlorien, It was there that she had given herself to him. They were young and both believed they were in love. They weren't however. Cellin knew that now. No one had ever found out her pledge to him in those clear streams. No one knew when he had given her this dagger there. It was the last thing she had of him.

She had kept it in this stream for as long as she knew. It was time to let old things go. She had tried to keep it next to her but it brought back so much pain. She, in fact, hadn't even been to this stream since she put it here. Now she knew it was safe. She would not dare come here alone, just as she would never say his name again. Her heart spoke it every day though.

Sírdhim...

She dropped the bag and put her hand to her mouth. Closing her eyes she saw his face. Sweet and soft green eyes...Long brown hair...

She lowered her hand. He had a grin much like Sildathar's. His was boyish and young; He was so full of life.

Suddenly Cellin opened her eyes and looked into Nendil's. He stared at her with worry and uncertainty. A tear slid down her cheek and she grabbed the bag.

Standing up quickly, she left the circle of friends and headed deep into the forest.

Elrohir had put down his bow long ago. The elves all looked at Nendil in puzzlement. He shook his head and quickly ran after her, followed closely by Elrohir. Elladan sighed and wadded ashore. He sat down hard and started to talk to the silver elf next to him.

Nendil and Elrohir caught up to Cellin quickly. Nendil took the bag from her hand and Elrohir grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from walking.

Cellin spun around and made to grab for the bag. "Give it to me Nendil! Please..."

The pleading in her voice and the remains of tears that flowed down her face made Nendil open the bag. The dagger inside was beautiful he had never seen it before in his life.

Cellin, surprising Elrohir at her strength twisted away from him and snatched the bag from Nendil. "Leave me be!"

Nendil looked at her oddly and wiped her cheek with his hand. Elrohir watched her as sorrow leaped into her eyes and she backed away from him.

"Cellin? What is wrong with you?" Nendil said as he walked toward her.

The soft reply was firm and she straitened her face to that of a determined and stubborn Cellin that he remembered. "Leave me be Nendil. I have no wish to speak with you."

He flinched. "What have I done?"

She clutched the bag even harder in her fist and shouted, "I no longer know what has become of you! Oh, how many times have I waited for you? I have lost all of you. I used to always have a place in your time but I fear I am losing you minute by minute. Go! Go off on your hunt! Go to Mirkwood! Find yourself Nendil! Just always know that I have not forgotten. 'In all blood is true' I have not forgotten"

Nendil grabbed her arm as she was about to leave and pulled her to his chest After a few minutes of struggling she finally relaxed into him and cried.

"I will never leave you Cellin Music Water. I will never leave you. I know that that isn't the only thing that brings out your tears. Will you not tell me what this bag has to do with it?"

Cellin sobbed and pushed closer to him.

Elrohir shook his head and made a motion to the lake. Nendil understood and nodded. Elrohir walked off as the twins stood there.

"He gave it to me."

Nendil pushed her away for a minute. "Who?"

Cellin took a deep breath and spoke his name softly, almost reverently, "Sírdhim."

He looked at her with shock. "May I see it?"

Cellin nodded and handed the bag to him. As Nendil examined it she could almost hear Sírdhim's voice telling her never to forget him.

"I did not know he gave it to you."

She nodded. "When Adar took me to Lothlorien...I...he...we..." She stopped, unable to finish. Fresh tears ran from her eyes. Nendil apparently understood her completely because he lowered the bag and stared at her with a blank expression.

"Cellin..."

She nodded and he pulled her close to him again. The thought of his sister with some one and the fact that he had died, leaving her alone, made him shutter. Normally elves died from that. Broken hearts killed in the kingdom of elves.

"How..."

She said softly, "I loved him. He told me that if he died to promise him I would live on and grow to love again."

"Cellin that is impossible."

She nodded. "I know. I loved him but somehow he gave me the strength."

He still looked at her with disbelief. "Why have you not told anyone of this?"

She shook her head, surprised, "I couldn't ever do that, not then, the sorrow was too great."

He nodded and looked back down at the bag. "Elves die...Cellin...They die from such things."

Cellin nodded and looked up into the trees with a sad smile. "I have been dying a little everyday. Some part of me protests that he is still alive. They never really found his body...I think that wishfullness; that part of me that is waiting for him, is what made me stay in this world. I gave myself to him and that bond is forever true. We knew it then, if he died I would have to still be bound to him, but I was willing and I will never regret it, for the rest of my life I will never regret it."

Nendil watched her as she spoke. He had never seen his sister this helpless. In the sun he finally saw the hidden life and pain she had so effectively hid from the rest of the world, from him. He found that he was shedding a few tears himself. He wasn't there for her when she held this pain so near to her heart. She could have died, he realized.

"I love you sister. Do not hope for something that may never come to pass. I could never live on with out you."

She smiled and cried harder. "I love you too Muindor...with all my soul."


	3. On the brink of destruction

Children Of Nen

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkiens. You get the point. I mean why on earth would I own this stuff?! I'm 13 and a complete bookworm! Why on earth would I own Tolkien's stuff?...........................

AN/ Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to my beta Ral! Here goes…

Chapter Three: On the brink of destruction

Nendil felt so many emotions running through him he didn't know what to do.

After Cellin had finished crying she told him that mother was troubled at him not coming home.

It had felt so good to finally tell some one about her lost love. Deep inside her she knew she had wanted so bad to tell not only her brother but also her confident, Elladan.

Cellin did not want to go home and face her mother with red eyes and a tear stained face, not to mention her soaking wet clothes and the dagger. But neither did Cellin want to return to her friends. She was embarrassed and afraid. She did not want to face them after how she had acted.

Nendil told her not to worry. "They are our friends Cellin. You should not worry about such things. I will tell mother you are staying later. Be careful sister."

Cellin sighed and finally decided to rejoin her friends in desperate hope they would not ask questions. She wanted to tell Elladan about Sírdhim. She wanted to tell some one else besides her brother. If he ever left her she wanted some one else to know.

When she broke through the trees she found that Adandil had left. Elrohir was sitting back on the rock with Sildathar and Elladan was lying out in the sun, his chest bear, trying to dry himself.

When she came into the clearing Sildathar was the first to scrutinize her. His eyes traveled over her face and eyes, noting the sorrow that was evident still. As his eyes roamed over her she refused to look at him.

Elladan smiled at her warmly and patted the ground next to him, offering her a seat.

Cellin felt a rush of relief wash over her. Elladan was whom she talked to the most. His comfortable stance and non threatening attitude, along with his devoted attention, made him so easy for her to talk to.

She sat next to him as he braced himself up on his elbows. They were just out of hearing range from the others. "You know Cellin, The sky is like a person in so many ways." She looked upward with a smile. "How so Elladan?"

He grinned and continued. "Well it is forever changing and full wonder. Who knows what the sky will look like a year from this very moment? Sometimes the sky is filled with sunshine and laughter. At other times it is grey and forlorn. And sometimes Mellon the sky is undecided and unpredictable." (Friend)

Cellin nodded and looked at him. He was speaking of her.

"No matter what the sky is like we find joy in it. Rain brings us water and helps things to grow. Sunshine brings life and also helps things to grow. We accept the sky."

She couldn't help the few tears that slid down her face. She looked back away from his eyes and up to the blue cloudy sky. "Thank you Elladan." She breathed, almost unheard, but he did hear her.

"We will always be here for you Mellon; no questions asked."

She sighed and fell down into the grass. Looking over at him, she smiled. Leaning forward she gave him a small butterfly kiss on the cheek. To her amazement he blushed and fell back down on the grass besides her.

"Elladan?"

He looked over at her with a smile. His smile faded when he saw her face.

"What's wrong Cellin?"

She shook her head and said softly, "I need to tell you something. I want to tell you something."

Elrohir had watched them. He watched the small and innocent kiss and he could barely make out what Elladan had said to Cellin. He felt a bit jealous as he watched them.

Elladan sat up and said something to her. His face was blank but Elrohir saw the worry in his eyes. Was she telling him what she had told Nendil, he wondered. Elladan shook his head and Elrohir found himself watching his brother shed a few tears.

Cellin sat up next to him and Elrohir saw that she was crying. She handed Elladan the Dagger and he looked at it with reverence. Cellin started to say something but a small sob was all that left her mouth. Elrohir watched on as Elladan comforted her and deep inside he felt that he should have been the one to do that.

Cellin painfully retold the story to Elladan. She had thought her tears were over after she had told it to Nendil but here she was, crying again. He had listened and accepted. He offered her comfort and finally when she was done and had shone him the dagger she found herself saying, "I will find him one day Elladan. I swear to Manwe I will find him."

He nodded but she saw the doubt in his eyes. The emotion that had flooded through her had left her tired and weak. She lay back down in the grass and closed her eyes. "Don't tell anyone Elladan."

He nodded and lay down on his side, facing her, watching her. "What of Elrohir?"

She let that thought pass through her mind and squeezed her eyes shut. "You may tell him if you wish but please do not…" She was cut off.

"Your secret remains safe with me Cellin. You must know though…He cares for you deeply."

She opened her eyes and let a sad smile cross her lips. "I know. I can not repay that affection though. As you know my heart lies with another."

Elladan did know and he glanced at his brother who was watching him intently. It would break his heart to hear the story but Elladan knew that if he told Elrohir maybe Elrohir would stop wishing for Cellin. He knew how much pain his brother would go through when he heard the story though. He so wanted to avoid that pain.

In the back of his mind Elladan knew the chances of this Sírdhim being found were slim. But he also knew that if Cellin was to look for him he would not hesitate to help her.

Suddenly He felt wetness on his arm. When he looked down he saw a raindrop running off his skin. When he looked up at the sky he saw a large grey cloud and several more drops fell on his cheek.

He called out to Elrohir and rose from where he was sitting. After he helped Cellin up, he hugged her. "Be careful on the way home and always know that if you need some one to speak with I am always here for you."

She smiled and gave him one more kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

She ran to Sildathar as the rain suddenly broke through the clouds and poured over her hot skin. Steam rose from the river as the cold rain hit the hot surface and she also saw steam come off of Sildathar's and Elrohir's tunic.

She smiled at Elrohir and also gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I shall see you soon Mellon."

He nodded and went to Elladan. Cellin was troubled at the fact that he did not say anything to her. Was he mad at her for something?

Sildathar took a hold on her arm and she turned around. "We must hurry Cellin. The sky churns and soon we shall be at the mercy of the rain."

She nodded. "Farewell Elrohir! Farewell Elladan! I shall see you soon."

They both smiled and gave her a nod before hurrying off into the forest.

Cellin felt the pressure of Sildathar's hand on her arm as he led the way back to the house. The rain was pouring down so hard that she could barely see. Her mind was racing like the rain and she fought hard to try and avoid the gathering puddles in the mud. The rain seeped through her hair to her scalp and she shivered as it drenched her clothes.

Sildathar pulled her along till they reached the house. Nendil was waiting by the door and she could see the discomfort in his eyes.

As she stepped onto the slight porch he grabbed her arm and pulled her along inside. Her heart was still thumping as she entered the serene, not to mention dry, house. She stopped short and pulled away from his arm.

"What's wrong Nendil?

He just shook his head and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"I have to go to the palace. Lord Elrond requests my presence. A messenger came while you were at the river."

She nodded and went up the stairs on the right and up to her room. The pale green walls were a comfort to her eyes. Her soft warm bed in the right corner had a soft blue comforter on it and underneath she knew there were light yellow sheets. Her ceiling was the color of a midnight sky and the wooden floor was white oak. There was a wooden desk in the left corner and a large purple throw rung in the center. On the right wall of Cellin's room, right above the bed, hung a painting of an elvish woman with dark hair. Her arms were spread out wide to the sun and butterflies swarmed around her. He dress flowed from morning colors, yellow, white, light blue, to evening colors, red, purple, pink, orange, dark blue and black.

She quickly shut the door behind her and stripped herself of her soaking wet clothing. She, freezing cold, ran over to the closet and pulled out warm white cotton pants. She slid them over her still chilly and somewhat wet legs and grabbed a fawn colored peasant blouse.

After she had dressed she slid a comb through her hair and quickly braided it. When she was finished she slipped on white slippers and went downstairs. Her mother had set a large wooden bowl down on their big table and placed three plates around it. Cellin peered over the rim of the bowl with anticipation. she smiled as she spied the warm stew inside. It was steaming hot and she could smell the delicious food.

She reached to dip her finger in and felt a firm tap on her hand. He mother grinned at her and Cellin saw that her mother had tapped her hand with the wooden spoon.

"You have not changed in one thing Cellin music water; you are still that spunky little girl who could not wait!"

She shared a warm laugh with her mother and then looked at her longingly.

"Mother? May I please join Father and Nendil at the palace?"

"Why would you want to do that?" asked her mother knowingly.

Just then Sildathar came into the room with a dry tunic and leggings on. He nodded to Cellin and _Faerchithiel, her mother. _

_Cellin nodded back to him and then turned to her mother once again. _

_"Mother, please, I really must go!"_

_Faerchithiel looked at her daughter oddly before a small smile lit her face._

_"I believe Lord Elrond will have important things to do. It would be awfully hard for him to tend to the sick elf you and Nendil found. Perhaps you might hel…"_

_Cellin cut her mother of with a big hug and a thank you. With a spin on her heels Cellin raced to the door and grabbed her violet cloak. She slid on her black boots and grabbed two small pairing knives from the wall and tucked them into her knee high boots. After fastening the cloak over her shoulder and placing the hood gently over her head, the cowl brimming right over her eyes. _

_"Be safe Cellin and don't go through the forest!" shouted her mother as the door slammed behind Cellin._

_With a sigh Faerchithiel removed another plate and silver cup from the table._

_Cellin ran to the east side of the cottage and smiled as she spied the stable standing solid in the drenching rain. She imagined the warm hay and orange lantern light, the sweet smell of the horses. She smiled and quickly made her way to the stable. After sliding through the big wooden doors and fastening the latch behind her so the wind wouldn't blow them open, she made her way to the last stall on the right. _

_In the stall stood a black stallion with a grey mane and tail, He snorted at her approach and when she leaned over the stall door and petted him on the muzzle he whinnied and stomped his front hoofs. Cellin smiled and said softly,_

_"Would you like to carry me to the palace boy? I need a swift horse that will not stumble in the mud. I think you could manage don't you?"_

_The horse snorted as if to say, "Just try me elfling! I can handle anything you throw my way!"_

_Cellin giggled at his impatience and then opened the stall door, quickly jumping out of the way. The stallion reeled out of the stall and spun in a short circle, neighing and rising up on his back hoofs. He snorted and pranced over to Cellin._

_Cellin, in one swift movement, mounted the horse and nudged him with her knees to the stable door. She griped his bare sides tightly with her knees and held on to his mane with her fists. He kicked out with his front feet and knocked the latch out of place. In a swift trot he went through the doors and spun around to face them._

_Cellin jumped off of him and shut the doors in place, closing off all light to the dark stable inside. She then turned and jumped back on the horse._

_"Noro Lim Lórdhín! Bring me to the palace! Hurry before the rain drenches us to the skin!"_

_The black stallion whinnied and jumped into a canter. His feet were sure and steady. Cellin held on tightly as the horse picked his way through trails and passages, leading them safely through the trees and fallen branches. He finally slowed to a trot and then, a sudden stop._

_Cellin held on as she lurched forward and caught herself just in time. Before she could utter a complaint she saw exactly why he had stopped. Lightning cracked and lit up the sky, sending white-blue crisscrosses over the black and grey clouds. The horse whinnied franticly as a party of orcs immerged through the trees, the lightning reflecting off of their armor and glinting in their eyes._

_Cellin gasped and terror griped her heart. Looking back on it she would have never come out alive if it weren't for Lórdhín. She froze in terror and grimaced at their evil stares. Yet nothing was more frightening then when the lightning vanished and she was left alone in the dark, in the pouring rain, with pure malice. _

_Lórdhín reared and kicked his front feet out in anger. Cellin heard them contact with the armor of and orc. After that her senses dulled and she could only remember the speed. Lórdhín leaped over the top of another orc and galloped off, his grey mane and tail looking silver in the wet light. Cellin closed her eyes and braced herself for a sharp pain, yet it never came. She expected them to charge after her and drag her off her horse. Although she could not see behind her she dreaded what she would if she could._

_When Lórdhín reached the gates to the city Cellin almost fell off him in pure shock. She was alive._

_Quickly she dismounted and called out to the guards. They let her in quickly and the she, leading her horse to the stable hand, which quickly placed a sliver rope around his neck and led him inside the stable, ran for the palace. She charged up the stairs in blind speed and finally burst into the palace itself._

_After safely inside she took a deep breath and shed her violet cloak, handing it to a servant nearby. Surprisingly the cloak had kept her quite dry. She walked swiftly down the many hallways untill she ran into Nendil and the Peredhil twins. All three of them gasped at the sight of her._

_"Cellin! Tell me you did not ride here in the dark during a storm?" _

_She closed her eyes tightly and the said slowly,_

_"Yes I did."_

_She opened her eyes and the three ellon were quiet at the fear in them._

_"There are orc in the forest, right outside the borders. If not for Lórdhín I would not be here in one piece."_

_The gravity of her statement set in. Her brother went to her and hugged her tightly. She pulled away from him and said,_

_"We must inform Lord Elrond that there are many and they are well armed. They should be here by morning."_

_Nendil clenched his fists and said harshly,_

_"And they shall meet my sword!"_

_Elrohir nodded and Elladan looked at Cellin with concern. She gave him a soft smile before saying,_

_"Avofaro an brestad; as telitha allen_ Muindor"

(Don't look for trouble; it will come to you Brother.)

Nendil nodded to her and together the four friends made their way to the war room.


	4. The Night Before

The Children of Nen

AN/ Hey everyone reading! If you are reading my story and haven't left a review, please do. I need some feedback from you guys! Let me know if you like The Children of Nen, Or if you hate it. Just please drop in a review. Thank you,

P.J.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's and in no way mean any disrespect toward him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 4: The night before

As Cellin walked with her brother and her best friends she felt the hate emitting off of the Peredhil twins, it was something she was not very used to. In a way it scared her. The recklessness and lack of self-concern sent warnings through her. She knew they both would stop at nothing until they destroyed the foul creatures that had raped and tortured their mother; even if it meant their own deaths.

She made a decision then and there that she would not sit and wait like the rest of the females. She would join them in battle, with or without the permission of her parents and brother. She had done reckless things in the past but this would undoubtedly be a first for her.

As they approached the solid dark wooden doors of the war room she felt the exhaustion take over. The ride and adrenaline had taken a lot out of her. She continued on inside and was greeted with a gloomy sight. Her father, Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, and three of the captains stood around a map lit by torches mounted on the wall and candles that flickered with the opening of the door. No one looked up as they entered but it seemed as if they were arguing over a good approach concerning the attack.

Elrohir stood grim and tall as he spoke in his commanding voice that Cellin had only heard twice.

"Father, Cellin has ridden here from her home outside the borders. She was attacked by orcs. They are in great number and shall be here by sunrise."

The gravity of the statement had everyone looking at her. Her father approached her and with a worried stare he ran his eyes over her.

"Are you alright my daughter?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yes Adar, I am well. No harm has come to me. Lórdhín bore me safely here and is resting in the stalls."

"The Valar be thanked! Now that I know you are safe I will not feel guilty admonishing you. What were you thinking Cellin?! You could have been killed! I thought I could trust you to be more responsible! Not only that but you brought my horse into this danger with you. You endangered yourself and Lórdhín. You are no elfling! From here on in you are not to leave the house after dusk and there shall be no more adventures for you! You are to stay inside and learn to be an elleth! I'm tired of hearing from your mother that you would rather fight then court! It is not the way it should be. I love you and wish for you to grow and learn but that shall never come to be if you continue to be so reckless and irresponsible."

The room was silent. Cellin could not believe her father was doing this in front of everyone. Especially Lord Elrond and the princes. She was embarrassed to be treated like a child and angry that her father had done so. She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

She whipped around and bowed to him curtly.

"Away Father; far away. You may not believe I can handle myself but you shall know come tomorrow."

Quick as a flicker from the candles she left the room. Her father went to follow her but decided against it. She would not venture out of the palace again in this storm. However, he saw the worry in Nendil's eyes and reality that his soft spoken daughter had actually just done that hit home. What had come over her? What did she mean by "You shall know come tomorrow"? Was she actually planning to fight? Insane! She would never…

Nendil bowed to his father and said,

"Excuse me My Lords. I have another matter to attend to."

His father had no doubt it was Cellin that he spoke of but he let it go. Perhaps Nendil could talk some sense into her. He would deal with this later. He had more important things to do.

Lord Elrond nodded to Elrohir and the twins joined their father and the rest of the war company at the wooded table. There was no doubt that no one in the room would get any sleep this night.

Nendil left the war room and looked to the left and the right. There was no sign of Cellin. He asked a nearby servant if she had seen her but apparently she had no idea what he was speaking of. And so he began to wander around the halls until he finally spotted her on one of the balconies. The wind was not blowing in her direction so the balcony remained mostly dry.

He approached her and came up on her right side. The wind howled and the air was chilly. He leaned against the banister and said softly,

"Father was just worried for you."

She shook her head, not wanting to speak lest he hear the tremor of tears in her voice. He looked across at her. Her fawn colored blouse was somewhat moist from the damp air and her white tight fitting riding pants had a small tear below her knee. A small cut appeared there.

Nendil bent down and put his hand over her knee. With a few soft words the skin began to bond. She winced slightly and he stood once again to the railing.

With a grin he said,

"If you actually paid attention to our healing lessons you too would be able to do that."

She did not pleasure him with a smile. Instead she turned to him, her hazel eyes taking on the rage of the storm.

"I will not be treated as if I am a child Nendil. How can he do this to me?"

He wiped away the wetness from her cheeks; He was not sure whether it was rain or tears. She looked down at her boots and he asked,

"What are you planning my sister? What are you going to do?"

Cellin looked at him and said softly,

"I will not stay behind. I will not wait for them to bring you back on a stretcher, dead and lifeless. Don't you dare think I'm just going to let this go."

Nendil's face suddenly hardened. He shook his head and took hold of her shoulders.

"War is not a time to show off Cellin! I can't believe you wish to defy your father and myself. Hearing this from you makes me believe Adar should not have spared himself at all."

She pulled away from him and said roughly,

"I heard you and them speaking! I know what you plan to do! You think I sleep with deaf ears and cannot know what is going on but the truth is I realize you wish to leave. I know you yearn to be free of us! I know I'm holding you back…"

He stood there, wordless and expressionless. No emotion showed on his face. He stood rigid and shocked. She nodded and left him. Her mind was racing. He knew what she said was true. Would he try and stop her? Would he tell father? No. he would not reveal her. It was not in his nature. But she had little hope of him just letting her go against him.

Oh how she missed Sírdhim in times like this…His warm touch and strong arms…To be safe once again.

Suddenly she ran into something hard. She began to fall backwards but whoever it was caught her. He pulled her up and Cellin met Elrohir's eyes. He studied her and shook his head.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't know. That was the confusing part. She wasn't sure much of anything anymore.

"I…don't know."

He smiled and took her arm. He led her up to the bedchambers and entered his room. He lit candles and sat down on one of the chairs. She sat down with him. The chairs were velvet cushioned and very relaxing. She slowly slouched and closed her eyes.

"How do you handle all of this Elrohir?"

He laughed and looked over at her.

"Handle what?"

"Everything! Anything… you're a prince for the power's sake! You must have a lot to deal with."

He looked at her oddly.

"Well… my brother gets me through a lot of rough times. I don't think I would know what to do without him. He is my brother, my friend, and in a way he is me. No one understands me like he does."

She nodded and licked her dry lips. Was it just her or was the room spinning? Sudden thoughts of bloody friends and family members entered her mind. What would it be like if Nendil and her father were brought home dead? Or maybe even Elrohir or Elladan? How would she get through another casualty of war? Sírdhim had already taken too much from her. She would not long survive the deaths of her loved ones.

Elrohir was silent and Cellin finally looked over at him. She met his eyes and for a brief moment she saw a sad longing there. Oh how evil I must truly be if I must break your heart to fill my own, she thought. It can never be my sweet, sweet Elrohir. She could not so easily give up on Sírdhim.

Elrohir blinked twice and the emotion was gone. Cellin stared into the bed chamber across the way and saw books of great number spread over his bed. A hint of a smile graced her face and she looked back at him saying,

"Reading again Mellonen?"

He looked to his bedroom and then smiled back at her.

"I can't stay away from them."

She slowly and almost painfully got up from the cushioned chair and sat down on his bed in the other room. She started picking up random books and leafing through them. He truly was a deep thinker. In her peripheral vision she saw him standing in the doorway staring at her. She suddenly became uncomfortable.

Cellin got up and looked at him. His eyes were clouded and she, for an instant, thought he might be sick. She walked to him and lightly touched his forehead.

"Are you all right?"

He reached over and took her hand in his. Slowly he turned it over in his palm and stroked it. She stared at him oddly before slowly pulling her hand away.

"I may never see you again Cellin. Do you promise you will look after Arwen if I do not return?"

She flinched and then, after a brief moment, she put her arms around his neck and drew herself against him.

"Please do not say such things Elrohir. I couldn't ever bear losing you."

She felt his arms encircle her waist hesitantly and she closed her eyes against his shoulder. His left hand absently stroked the small of her back and she breathed in his scent. He smelled of wood and pine. She felt tears well up in her eyes. What if she didn't see him or Elladan again? The least she could do was to be there if anything happened to them.

He hushed her crying and, pushing her back a bit, he wiped away her tears. She looked at his archer-calloused hands and wondered at how they could be so gentle. He closed his eyes briefly and then said huskily,

"Will you forget me Cellin?"

She looked up at him quickly and said,

"Never."

Suddenly his door opened and some one entered. Elrohir spun around to see Nendil standing silently in the doorframe. Cellin looked past Elrohir and saw her brother. The look on his face was less then pleasant. Elrohir's hands dropped from Cellin's waist and he swallowed.

Cellin looked at both of the ellon oddly. Surly Nendil didn't think… maybe he did.

Cellin slid past Elrohir and placed her hand lightly on his cheek.

"Avobrestannech, Iston vellas lín ned dagor. Turitham hain." (Do not worry I know your strength in battle. You will defeat them.)

He gave her a slight smile and she pushed past Nendil out the door. She walked blindly to her guest chambers that the twins had made for both her and Nendil. They each had a room in the palace. Hers was a light yellow color and had a bed, a vanity, a closet, a bathroom, a balcony, her servant's chambers, and a sitting room.

She quickly went inside, locked her door and headed for the bathroom. She wanted to soak more then anything right now. She lightly tapped on her handmaiden's door and soon a cheerful dark haired elleth came out.

"What may I help you with mistress Cellin?"

"I would really love a bath right about now if it isn't too much to ask."

The servant bowed and quickly went outside the chambers to get her charges to bring some water.

When the bath was filled and the hot stones were placed inside, the servant left and Cellin undressed and quickly slid into the large round tub. The lavender oil scented the room and she closed her eyes. Her sore muscles relaxed with the hot water.

When she had finished she left the tub, dried off, and wrapped herself in a warm white cotton robe.

After she left the bathroom she went into the bedchambers. To her utter surprise her brother was sitting on her bed with two swords across his legs. She quickly knotted the cord around her waist to hold her robe in place.

"It would be more polite to knock you know."

He threw her a sword and she caught it by the hilt. He approached her and quick as lightning he swept his sword in her direction. She parried the blow but was caught off guard. She quickly went into her fighting stance, not bothering to waste time in asking him why he was doing this.

Blow by blow she blocked until finally he knocked the sword out of her hand with an under stroke and she was knocked to the ground. He put his sword to her throat and said coarsely,

"Do you still intend to fight Cellin? Or do you now realize your inability to do so?"

She shoved him off of her and quickly rolled on top of him, his sword now at his own throat. Her anger and hate surprised him.

"I will not yield to you brother. We both know we are as evenly matched as Elrohir and Elladan. I know exactly what you will do. And I know exactly how to counter it."

He tried to flip her over but she quickly braced her hands on the sides of his head and put her knee on top of his stomach. With a quick push he winced in pain. She then hopped off of him and, flipping the hilt in his direction, she handed him his sword as he got up. The small yet darker colored scar on her palm glowed in the moonlight. It was shaped like two ripples in the water.

He looked at her with a blank stare and slowly took his sword. As he took it she saw his own scar. She slowly bent down and picked up her own sword, his eyes never leaving her. When she rose to her feet he bowed slightly to her and took the sword.

"There will be no way to stop you?"

She shook her head and he nodded and quickly went out to the balcony and jumped off into the moonlight. She knew how high her room was and with a quick yelp she ran to the rail. When she looked down she saw that he had safely landed in a tree and climbed his way down to the dark stone roads below.

She shook her head and then, fear gone, she realized some one was watching her. She turned to the left and saw an elf with golden hair and deep blue eyes. The moonlight shone on him and he seemed to glow with its light. His eyes were on her in a bold and fearless way and something about him was so familiar.

He just stared at her and she pulled her robe tighter around herself. He gave her a boyish half smile and then he turned, his silver tunic catching the light, and entered into his room.

She looked at the empty balcony for a few more lingering seconds before she finally realized who he was. He was the elf they had found in the cave! She quickly went inside her room and, for reasons she could not explain, she quickly threw her robe aside and pulled a long red dress over her head. She braided her hair in a single braid quickly. Then, so no one would notice, she went to the balcony and climbed up on the railing. She jumped to the tree that Nendil had used and quickly jumped to the elf's balcony.

Her red dress swirled around her as she landed and her bare feet felt cool against the stone.

Suddenly the elf came out from the shadows of his rooms and with a smile he handed her one of two glasses, filled to the brim with red wine. She looked at him oddly and took the glass.

"I believe, Milady, that I owe you my life."

She smiled at him and bowed slightly.

"It brings my heart joy to see you in such good health again."

He smiled and took a sip of the wine.

"My name, for I fear you lack it, is Maldathar."

She nodded and said,

"Mea Govannen Maldathar. My name is Cellin and it was not only I but also my brother who rescued you."

"This brother of yours, is he the one who attacked you in your room?"

She swallowed and asked,

"You were watching?"

He looked offended.

"Not at all milady! I just assumed because he climbed up a tree to enter your room and he was bearing two swords. I only have my ears to blame my dear Cellin."

"Then you heard us?"

"Just scarcely. Does all go well?"

"I appreciate your concern but I assure you he meant no harm. He only intended to dissuade me from making a decision."

"Many decisions are worth all the dissuading we must bear."

She smiled and drank deeply of the wine. The color of blood. She would see more of that come morning. She surprised herself at how comfortable she felt with this elf and also with the idea of going into battle. It was like being with an old friend. A very bold and flirtatious friend.

"You look stunning milady. Never before beholding the Lady Arwen have I seen such beauty. Your eyes show your heart and I must say that your heart is very confused."

She blushed slightly before saying,

"You are correct. My heart has been very confused lately."

She finished her wine and he said to her,

"I believe it would be time to return you to your room. Someone is looking for you."

She looked toward her balcony and saw Elrohir leaning over it in silence. He seemed caught up in thought. Maldathar took the glasses and placed them on a nearby table. He then gave her a hand as she climbed to the tree and then silently pulled herself up to her own railing and swung her feet over the rail to the inside. She sat up there, on the railing, until Elrohir suddenly whirled around and drew a knife.

She giggled unintentionally and he smiled and lowered the knife.

"How long have you been there?" he said as he went to her.

He stood in front of her, her knees touching his abdomen and her hanging bare feet touched his thighs. She smiled and brushed the loose strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Not long my friend."

The reference to friend made a change in Elrohir. His smile changed and his eyes lost some of their joy. Cellin felt her laughter fade and she said,

"What are you doing here?"

He looked into her eyes, desperately searching for something before he answered,

"I came to give you something in case I did not return."

Cellin's semblance lost all optimism.

He put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the railing to her feet. She stood before him, her head coming to his chin. He leaned down so they were eye to eye and met her lips with his. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. His hands went to her lower back and came around to gently rest on her hips. She felt the warmth of his hands through the silky texture of the gown and a shiver went over her skin. Then she broke the kiss for air and gazed into his eyes. For a moment or so his soul lay bare before her. She had never seen so much of him over the hundreds of years she had known him, then in the few moments on that balcony.

She saw years of pent up longing and nights of sorrow and pain. She saw his bitterness due to his losses and his anger due to his bitterness. She saw his unhappiness and loneliness and she saw his pure misery. She saw his hate and love and his unshed tears and his nightmares. She saw his deepest desire and his most intense fear. She saw all of this because deep in his soul she saw herself.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. They say you could read an elf's past through his or her eyes. Most all elves were good at masking their eyes with a serene normality. When their shield at last dropped at one of their weak moments you were given the gift of seeing the true self of them.

Elrohir lightly kissed one of the tears and when he stepped back he licked the salty water off of his lips. Then just as soon as he had come he was gone. She was alone.

Again.


	5. The Female solider

Children of Nen

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien's and in no way mean any disrespect towards him in the process of writing this story. All characters except those created by me belong wholly and fully to J.R.R. Tolkien.

AN

To my good readers: I received a review the other day from someone who calls themselves Bluey. Apparently they have decided to steal my story,

From: Bluey( )

Hey dude, sorry but your characters are so awesome I've had to use them, I wanted to write a twin-fic and they're just perfect. You'll never find my story though, so it's ok, you can't sue me :D

I am, however, very persistent and I will try my best to find this idiot and "their" story. Please keep a look out for The Children of Nen in all forms.

Thank you for all your help.

I also want to say that I may not own LOTR but I do own my characters and I strongly reserve my rights to them.

To Bluey:

You are low and you are a fake. You said in your letter that you "wanted to write a twin-fic and they're just perfect." And, "You'll never find my story though," Number one it isn't your story if you are using my characters. Number two, they are perfect in MY settings and MY way of portraying them, without my ideas they are nothing. You are a sleazy, wannabe writer with no respect. I'm sure if you put your mind to it you could have come up with some great characters but you have lost all respect and honor. I will not tolerate stealing of any kind and will do all I can to prevent it.

Chou,

Xxxx

RainDreamer

Xxxx

Now for the story.

Chapter 5: The Female solider

Cellin woke before the break of dawn. Commotion was evident by the noise outside her rooms. She got up and dressed in the dark, putting on tight violet leggings and a thin violet shirt. Over that she placed a custom made mail shirt and she buckled a leather belt around her waist with seven small loops hanging from it. She then brought out her mail leg chaps and, sliding them up her legs she attached them to the belt. She put on a leather vest, leather gloves, and brown leather pants. The mail was lightweight and she found that even though she was well protected she felt quiet flexible.

After she had finished off the outfit with a dark purple cloak she slid the cowl over her face and made her way to the balcony. She grabbed a sword that was under her bed and jumped down to the tree and then to the cobbled stone below. She quickly made her way to the stables and found her beloved horse waiting for her. Lórdhín whinnied as she neared and his nostrils flared as she pet his muzzle.

Cellin led him out of the stable and quickly mounted him. The troops were assembling near the west gate and she knew that if she went now no one would pay her any attention since the lines were almost completely formed. Lórdhín pranced up to the assembled elves and huffed as Cellin reined him in close. She wanted to keep her distance.

Her eyes searched the crowd until she spotted Elrohir and Elladan in the front line. Both of them were dressed in their royal armor and had the look of death riding on their shoulders. She tuned out her father as he spoke to the elves and tried to keep her head low. Nendil was on his horse and not too far away from her. He looked steady and calm even though Cellin knew he was full of energy and anxiety. The ground was wet from the hard rain that had poured out from the sky last night.

Cellin kept her head down until her father had finished speaking and the troops let out a battle cry. They headed out through the west gate, swords ready and heads held high. Elrohir came from the front of the troops on his horse and rode around the right side calling out,

"Seventh line right! WITH ME!"

That was Cellin! The horses turned to the right and paired off with Elrohir. Slowly they formed a line of three horses abreast that stretched far back into the city. She gave credit to the elves here, there were many. Suddenly the other line parted as well. Her father led the middle, Elladan led the left, and Elrohir led the right line. They marched onward until they hit the forest. About two miles from the city they were faced with the enemy.

Orcs were everywhere. Trees had been cut down so there was a large clearing. Hundreds of snarling, grotesque, and evil orcs swarmed the area. When the elves immerged into the clearing the effects were immediate. She heard her father's voice cry the charge, and in an instant swords were drawn. The middle line charged forward and spread out as the left line fell behind them

Elrohir led his elves at a canter to the right side of the battle and closed in on the orcs.

Cellin's heart raced as the orcs charged forward, their black, curved, blades slashing recklessly. One orc weaseled its way through the lines and jabbed at her horse. Lórdhín reared and kicked at the creature. Cellin tried as best as she could to hold on to the reins but the horse broke into a wild run and she fell roughly to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut as she fell. Her back contacted with the ground and she felt the air get knocked out of her.

Her eyes flew open in time to see the orc run at her. She quickly rolled aside as his blade cut into the dirt. She grabbed for her sword and swiftly blocked the next blow. She side-slashed and quickly lopped the careless beast's head off. After her small personal victory she searched with her eyes for her horse. No time. Orc were coming.

A small band of Orc, twenty or so, suddenly came her way. She gulped and held firm. Immediately Elves appeared at her sides and together they charged the orcs. They were outnumbered. There were much more orcs in this forest then elves but the elves had reason and intelligence on their side.

The elves cut, jabbed, slashed, parried, ducked, swung, spun, and stabbed their way through the orcs. The party of elves stuck together and kept hacking their way through the clearing. Suddenly they were surrounded. Orcs were on all sides. Cellin quickly cried out,

"Backs to each other! Form a circle!"

The elves swiftly formed a circle and as the orcs charged they found that the elves were not as easily killed as they thought. Cellin felt good until the elf next to her was stabbed in the stomach. She then took a quick glace and saw that the elves were thinning out.

She was at her despair when Elladan broke through the orcs with about a hundred elves. Cellin and her small party's spirits were quickly lifted and they fought harder. Cellin slashed her way through the orcs nearby, blocking and ducking when needed, until she reached the edge of the clearing. From here she saw that the orc numbers were waning.

Suddenly an orc horn sounded and the orcs retreated. Her father yelled above the sounds,

"Let them go! Form up! Form ranks! Help the wounded!"

It was then that Cellin realized Elladan was no longer fighting next to her but staring at her with shock. She quickly turned away and searched with her eyes for a sign of her brother.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked down at it. It was covered in orc blood and scratches. She turned and met Elladan's eyes.

"Cellin! What are you doing here! Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm fighting, Elladan. Isn't it obvious?"

"You have to get out of here before they return! Hurry!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Cellin if…"

He was cut off by the sounds of another orc horn. They were regrouping and charging through the trees.

Arrows flew through the trees into the elven ranks. Elves fell all around her, pierced by the crude orc arrows. The elves responded immediately and their arrows soared over the trees into the waiting orcs.

Cellin quickly took her grip on her sword and prepared herself. Elladan stood on her right and she saw a grim and bloodthirsty look come over him. The orcs met them head-on and Cellin was barely able to hold up against the pure weight of her attackers. She did hold though, she stabbed a nearby orc in the stomach and lopped off another one's head. Elladan was clearing his own path through the beasts.

Unlike before, Cellin was in the front line. It would take all of her strength to survive this but she refused to give in. The next hour was pure instinct. If an elf were to ask Cellin about the battle later, she would not be able to tell him exactly what happened. The only thing she remembered in that hour was the sound of retreat coming once again from their enemy.

When the field of battle was clear she no longer saw Elladan. Her eyes scanned across the forest floor until they rested on Elrohir. He was bloody and had

an arrow wound in his shoulder, but he would live, it was not fatal. Cellin kept scanning until she saw her father and Elladan discussing the battle's events. She hoped Elladan was not telling him of her. There was one elf now missing; Nendil.

Cellin searched and searched until panic swept up inside her. She finally spotted him on the ground next to a tree stump. Her breath caught in her lungs and she held back a scream as she raced for him. He was clutching his side and she saw at least two arrows sticking out of his right shoulder. One of the arrows had pierced all the way through his shoulder and the other one seemed deep.

She fell to her knees in front of him and quickly removed his hand from his side. Some orc had side-swiped him. The cut was deep, but not too deep. If the bleeding was stopped he would live.

"ELLADAN!"

That was probably the wrong twin to call considering he was speaking with her father but at the moment it didn't matter. It was only moments later that the Peredhil quickly fell onto his knees next to her.

"Help me get him out of here."

Elrohir rushed over and his eyes widened as he saw Cellin. He did not stop for questions, to Cellin's relief, but instead helped Elladan lift Nendil and bring him to a healer's tent nearby. The surgeon was busy but Cellin didn't even notice. She quickly began to remove Nendil's armor and view his wounds.

When she had removed the armor she realized the wound was worse then she first assumed. She quickly grabbed cloth and told Elladan to hold them against the wound. She grabbed a nearby herb solution and, removing Elladan's hands, she poured it over the wound. Nendil groaned and Cellin winced. She quickly washed her hands and placed them on the wound.

She whispered gently a strong healing spell that Elrond had taught her and then said a quick sleeping spell.

Nendil quickly fell into a deep sleep and Cellin admired her work so far. The wound was stable for now and would become better as he slept. She grabbed the nearby tools for stitching and swiftly sewed the wound shut. She then moved on to the arrow wounds.

Elladan has left the tent but Elrohir stood behind her, giving her what she needed.

Cellin clenched her eyes shut and said a quick prayer. She then broke off the shaft of the arrow and pulled the tip free. She braced herself for Nendil to cry out but her spell held stronger then she thought. She quickly poured some more of the solution over his wound and then went to the other arrow. It came loose with out too much resistance but she suspected that Nendil had lost a lot of blood. She cleaned the wounds and wrapped his shoulder tightly.

Cellin took a deep breath as the healer came over to inspect her work. He nodded his head in approval and said quickly,

"You do nice work Mistress. Could I trouble you to ask for your help? We could use as many hands as possible."

Cellin fell back on her haunches and looked up at him. He seemed worn and tired. It was just then that Cellin realized how long the battle had gone. The sun was setting. Exhaustion took over her but she responded clearly.

"Just give me a moment and I will help you."

The healer bowed a quick thanks before moving down the line of bloody elven soldiers.

Elrohir helped Cellin to her feet and she looked at the arrow wound in his shoulder. He seemed to read her thoughts and shake his head,

"Don't worry about it. It isn't deep. What are you doing here Cellin?"

She just shook her head and leaned on him. Her eyes closed and she said softly,

"I had to come. I'm sorry."

"You could have been killed."

"So could have Nendil. You didn't try to stop him."

Elrohir didn't say anything. He just led her over to a nearby cot where she sat down. He then did something much unexpected.

Elrohir leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips. When he pulled away from her she stared at him wide-eyed. He laughed and she blushed slightly. His youthful grin spread across his face and he said to the healer,

"This elf cannot not help you at the moment. She has business with me."

The healer bowed to the prince and Elrohir scooped Cellin up in his arms and carried her out of the tent. She was still in shock from the kiss but let him carry her outside. He placed her down and she hesitantly looked over his shoulder. Her father was walking quickly her way.

She knew he was angry by the way he starred at her, and she grimaced as he pushed past Elrohir and stood before her. His golden hair was tied back but blood covered his hair and dulled the golden color. He was fuming and she knew he was searching for words.

"Nendil will recover quickly Adar."

The perfect thing to say, well done Cellin!

Her father stopped pacing and concern crossed his face.

"Where is he?"

"In the healer's tent. Third on your right."

He quickly entered the tent and she took a deep gulp of air. Elladan came over to her and smiled.

"You know, you're almost as good as my brother and I are."

She grinned and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Her father immerged from the tent and said quickly,

"Well done Cellin, he will heal nicely. You, however, might not by the time I'm finished with you."

She saw the hint of humor in his eyes but wondered at the severity of her punishment. She would probably be banished to her room for the remaint of the year.

"We will discuss this at home."

She nodded.

"Yes Adar."

Elladan and Elrohir quickly excused themselves and she went inside to sit by her brother. His bare chest rose and fell with his even breathing. The last thing she remembered was laying her head down on his cot with his hand in hers, before darkness overtook her.


End file.
